Garage kids, split
by Aelita Hopper
Summary: Squeal to Garage kids, the start!r
1. The split

This is the squeal to Garage Kids the start. I can't think of a plot but it will come to me! I am going to in this squeal make a few more appearances of X.A.N.A and a little, maybe alot of fluff. There is one more squeal after this one so AAHAHAH.

Kiea-15

Odd-15

Jeremie-15

Ulrich-15

Yumi-16

Chapter 1

"Ulrich, why do people fight?"Kiea softly asks her boyfriend Ulrich

"People have some crazy emotions and don't know how to handle it."Ulrich continued,"why?"

"I want to know, why don't we fight?"Kiea questioned and fell on his chest.

"well maybe because your perfect like an angel. Me i don't know."Ulrich asked her stroking her green hair.

Kiea blushed and kissed him.

Then there was a yell" Ulrich, Kiea, where are you something is going on out here!"Odd shouts as Kiea and Ulrich run out of her dorm.

Ulrich and Kiea rushed outside to see a huge monster outside of the school.

"What the hell is that thing."Kiea shouts

"I don't know but hey, it wants you."Odd shouts

"KIEA.I HAVE A MESSAGE FROM XANADU!"

Kiea's for head glows as she steps up to the monster. he touches her head and she steps back with a fall.She nods her head at the monster and it leaves.

"Xanadu, it's gone missing..."Kiea cries

"It's what."Yumi asked her helping her up.

"I can still feel it in my head. It is still alive.!"kiea shouts

"but do you know where it is?"Odd asks

"Not exactly."Kiea told them

"Then the blobs can attack and we can't stop."Jeremie confessed

"we are going to have to beat them with force."Odd said standing on a bench

"Odd, I wish you luck in your journey."Ulrich sighs

"Ulrich, aren't going to help?"Yumi asks

"I am done with this fighting. i just want to leave with my girl friend!"

"Tell me Ulrich, who is your girlfriends."Jeremie asks

Ulrich peers over at Kiea and she says,"I am."

"Kiea!Why Ulrich?"odd gasps

"He is the only one who could trust. The only one who helped me after everything. not you!"Kiea yells at odd

"I can't take this either!"Yumi shouts

"Neither can I!"Kiea shouts

"I think we should get time away from each other. Kiea and I could stay together though. we won' fight!'Ulrich exclaims

"Yeah, I guess we could."Yumi tells him and the others as well

Then they all left their separate ways. Ulrich and Kiea still hand-in-hand...

In Xanadu

"lab is working perfectly. they are separated. Perfect for my final attack!"X.A.N.A laughs

The gang split up with X.A.N.A ready to attack. This isn't going to be pretty. Review to find out more


	2. Ulrich and Kiea

I know I haven't updated this story in a while... Sorry. I have been busy but i finally got to it! YEAH! Well hope you like it

What happened last time...

Ulrich got all upset gets the gang split up,as Xanadu disappeared. Attacks still can happened and our fellow hero's can't get to Xanadu to stop the attack...

chapter 2 Kiea's POV

"Ulrich."i cried as she fell into Ulrich arms

"Kiea, what's wrong."Ulrich asks me

"The blobs may attack and I can't protect--"I was cut off by Ulrich's finger

"I help you protect the world. I promise."Ulrich whispers to me and then he kisses me like i was a peach

I felt like at that moment we were one and I knew I could find Xanadu.

"We- have- to- find -Xanadu."I told him in between kisses.

Then Ulrich pulled away from me and said,"Why would you want to find it!"

I was shocked and hurt by this. I cried from the comment and shouted "It's my home and the only way I can keep you safe."

I ran toward a building trying to escape him.He grabbed my arm. I struggled to get away but he pulled me in.

"I never thought of it that way. I love you and love will find a way through all of this. I will keep my promise to you. Remember that."Ulrich whispered to her.

I looked at him, tears still escaping my eyes and I saw his. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did to my waist.

Then he pulled away and asked me,"Where should we being."

I smiled for now I know he cared for me. I know I love you may mean something. Or it may mean nothing. for us I know it is a something!

"I think we should check out the grounds of the last attack."I told him.

"Good idea."Ulrich told me and grabbed my hand and ran with me. we ran to the site and what we found was amazing.

What did the couple find? I know I didn't include the other character but they next chapters is what they think... review!


	3. The promise

I know i have been lazy in writing this story. If you guys have any ideas please speak up!

Chapter 3

As Kiea and Ulrich run toward the crash they found a meteor.

Kiea and Ulrich, hand in hand approach the big rock. They around it and the rock cracks in half. It splits and inside was a X.A.N.A symbol.

"What do you think this means?"Ulrich asks and glances at Kiea

"I don't...what!"she says, all of a sudden she flashes."Ulrich, what's happening!"She shouts, then the flashing stops, but she was in her Xanadu form."Ulrich, do you turn into your Xanadu form?"she asks

"No, this is really weird.do you feel different?"he asks

"No.I just don't like people seeing me like this."she says, then she turns back to normal.

She looks at herself and says,"We need help."

Ulrich nods and takes her hand once more. Then he stops."Lets not go to anyone. We need them to calm down, get off some steam."Ulrich says and talks her in his arm.

"I can't let X.A.N.A bring evil and darkness here."Kiea says and Ulrich takes her arm

"We'll protect this planet together."Ulrich says

"Come on. Maybe we could find something from the super computer. on."Ulrich says and head toward the factory

As they were walking back Kiea changed a few more times. Finally they ended up back at the old factory.

Kiea works on the computer."What the hell."she whispers to herself

"This can't be right.Xanadu is here. right in front of me, on the screen."Kiea exclaims.

"Ulrich we're going to Xanadu."Kiea said

"But it doesn't-"He was cut off by a kiss

"We are going."she says.

"Fine. If we are lost, we are lost together."he says and gets into a scanner.

Kiea does as well. The scanner closes. They feel the rush of the scanner. Then they end up on a Japanese landscape.

"See Ulrich, Xanadu is all right here."Kiea says.

"Yeah, still, i don't feel like it is the same. The land looks more drained of color."he says as they walks the land

"It feels so different.Like we are not one with the land anymore."she says and picks up a rock

"I could usually touch them."she says as the rock splits into dust.

"Hum.Lets look at a few towers."Ulrich says as he uses super sprint to get there. Kiea in his arms they landed at the tower.

She steps in with Ulrich right behind her and float to the next platform. The

The screen of the tower appears and asks for a code. She types in Xanadu.

Then she starts to click on some files and search them. She find old videos of her, and X.A.N.A. Playing together. When they were young. The video's brought tears to her virtual eyes.

"He really does have a heart."she said

"I guess he does, but it is very deep." She sat down on Ulrich and kissed him.

"Right now. This is our world and i promise. We will protect it."Ulrich said as he kissed her deeply

she smiled and kissed him back as they tumbled on the floor of the tower.

(I guess you know what happened...)

That's all! I am so bored. I need some ideas! Review!


End file.
